Platoon
Platoon Height: Roughly 100 Meters Weight: Varies Gender: Primarily male Combat style: Mostly melee, with some ranged Primary weapon: Tank Hammer, Soldier Spear, Frustration Grapple Secondary: Exasperated Artillery Energy Style: Rage and Delusion Overview: Fueled entirely by an inferiority complex brought upon by constant failures against all manner of giant monsters, the Platoon is composed of a thousand of the Earth's angriest soldiers, clinging to their weapons and each other's ankles in the deadliest trapeze act known to man. Their trucks became feet; their tanks became fists, their artillery became shoulders, and in the midst of it all they became the beast itself, daring physics itself to try and deny them their revenge. Standing at the helm is Sergeant Egon Payne, a man with tactical genius surpassing Napoleon and a psychological complex to match. Origin: The city that Payne's men had been assigned to defend had been destroyed for the third time this month. Their weapons had been totally ineffective, and Payne's men had been forced to watch as their comrades had been wiped out one after the other by fire breath, energy beams, and various other hazards that would undoubtedly look amazing to a person watching a hypothetical film of the events, but were simply terrifying to them. Payne would not stand for this any longer. Standing in the fresh ruins yet again, he ordered his men onto the trucks, and then onto each other's shoulders. His small grouping of men would increase in size ten-fold and beyond as they made their way across the countryside, drawing in more and more soldiers loyal to the cause- some drawn by self-interest, some only curious, some merely stepped upon by accident, but all brought to the mindset that things bigger than them must die. The Platoon would fight for mankind in the only way that seemed possible: by becoming completely impossible. Energy System: The Platoon needs not food, rest, or relief. So long as its men are together, their collective frustration overrides all physical needs. The loss of a soldier is detrimental to their efforts, but the call of the Platoon will invariably summon an even angrier replacement, spurred on by the universe's complete lack of fairness towards the military. Ranged Combat: With a cry of "GUN'S LOADED, ON THE DOUBLE" from Payne, the artillery pieces rise to attention, ready to fire. Being aimed by a man with his face stuffed into another man's armpit, it is unlikely that the guns will actually hit anything, but the Platoon does not notice or indeed care. The act of defiance itself is enough to convince them to continue. Their firepower is as mighty as their anger. Their aim does not equal it. Grappling: Payne's men will take any opportunity to exact personal revenge on a giant monster, and as such will abandon the formation of the Platoon to cover the surface of the monster, ripping and tearing at anything they come across on the surface of the monster. If the Platoon grapples with a monster for long enough, almost the entirety of the men will make their way to the monster in their anger, leaving only Payne and a skeleton crew. Mobility is decreased with every soldier lost in their anger, but Payne considers these men to simply be doing their duty in the only way they know how. Each man will eventually make their way off the monster and back towards the Platoon, longing for the embrace of another man's hands on his feet, restoring the Platoon's strength and speed. Melee Combat:With a cry of "SHOW ME A HAMMER FORMATION, YOU MAGGOTS" from Payne, his Platoon acquires huge new fists, the better to swat away any approaching monster with the Platoon's slow blows. And with a shout of "HOW ABOUT A FORWARD THRUST, IF YOU LADIES THINK YOU CAN MANAGE IT?" the same men and weapons become a single spear, equally slow but with greater range. And with a simple "TENCH-HUT!" the men become immobile at attention- immobile, but with far more defensive power, ideal for the period of waiting for their comrades to return. Each of these formations takes a great deal of time to accomplish, as each man wants to be part of the potentially final blow to a monster. Weaknesses: The Platoon is immensely strong, but slow to attack and inaccurate in its furious bombardments. Its grappling is perhaps its most deadly attack, as it is motivated entirely by the individual frustration of its component leathernecks, but their enthusiasm leaves the Platoon slow and vulnerable. Short version: Monster movie soldiers get tired of getting the shaft, become a giant trapeze act powered by their own anger. Category:Good Kaiju Category:Fan Made Monsters